


Spin the Fucking Bottle

by SunflowerQueen1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerQueen1/pseuds/SunflowerQueen1
Summary: “But there’s no way you’re a better kisser than me!”The corner of his lip twitched upwards and his eyes were dark. “Oh I beg to differ.”He won’t admit that his eyes had gone wide and his cheeks felt just that much warmer at the look he had received. It had been too sultry and he was sure Loki had known it too. Flirty and teasing, but that’s just what it was. Teasing. Later, Tony would deny the heat in his stomach and laugh this whole topic off.________When Thor had brought Loki in tow, battered and bruised and asked to help, Tony hadn’t expected to like the guy, let alone become close friends with him, but that tentative friendship had turned into something that could be more. Of course, he only realizes this when on a drunk night, Loki and him play spin the bottle. The objective? Find out who’s a better kisser and Tony feels jealousy curl in his gut as he watches Loki kiss someone that isn’t him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Spin the Fucking Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I’m literally in the middle of writing another FrostIron fanfic, but I was so desperate to write something like this that I just couldn’t help myself😂. So enjoy!

“I don’t believe it.” Tony did not believe it when he had heard it the first time. “How?” He turned to Loki with wide eyes. “And with who?!”

He just rolled his eyes in response. “Oh come now, Tony. I have centuries of experience on you and I don’t- how do you say it- kiss and tell?”

“But there’s no way you’re a better kisser than me!”

The corner of his lip twitched upwards and his eyes were dark. “Oh I beg to differ.”

He won’t admit that his eyes had gone wide and his cheeks felt just that much warmer at the look he had received. It had been too sultry and he was sure Loki had known it too. Flirty and teasing, but that’s just what it was. Teasing. Later, Tony would deny the heat in his stomach and laugh this whole topic off.

And that had been the end of that conversation. The rest of the night went by in comfortable silence with the sound of pages turning from the massive book Loki was currently immersed in and Tony’s own musings as he worked on his next project. But even with so much space between them, what with Loki on his couch in the lab and Tony as his desk, Tony was still hyper aware of every move Loki did.

But Loki wasn’t really doing anything to make him hyper aware, it was just the fact that lately he had been noticing him more and more. Or rather, he was just observing him more. The way he bit at the nail of his thumb when he was concentrating, the way he fidgeted when he was nervous, or the way he played around with his hands with he was trying not to show whatever it was that he was thinking.

He thought back to when this had all begun.

Thor had come down one day with Loki in tow. And Loki looked worse for wear. There was so many problems with that. He and Thor had argued extensively about why Loki wasn’t locked up in Asgard, but then Thor had grit his teeth and said that their mother was dead and things were complicated and he was asking for a favor from a friend.

And really, how could he refuse?

And so that was how it had started. He had fully expected Loki to be violent, cruel, and mischevious just as how he had remembered him to be, but that’s not exactly what he saw. He was an introvert, polite- though rude with his blunt comments-, intelligent, collected, and quiet though definitely not willing to take any shit from Tony and made sure to snap back with cunning and witty responses.

Oh how they had come to hate each other, but he wasn’t really able to pinpoint where things started to change. The harsh remarks had started to disappear to make way for the tentative questions and then they started to become genuine interested comments and then to full fledged conversations that had him both laughing and smiling until way later. They fit together well.

They had so much in common and it was hard not to like each other’s company. Tony exposed him to new foods and places and books and just anything about his world in general. Loki, in exchange, shared embarrassing stories of Thor and of moments in history that Loki had participated in and actually played a hand in. He never thought about history the same. But he knew exactly when that tentative acquaintance had turned into a deep-rooted friendship.

Tony hadn’t been able to sleep one night and was in his lab late at night and with his hair held tightly and painfully in his own grip. The arc reactor in his chest was more painful than normal and he couldn’t stop the anxiety welling in him. One second he was alone and in the next, Loki was knocking on the glass door.

His own eyes had been red-rimmed and his stance had been fidgety like he was ready to turn around and flee. But Tony had let him in and together they sat in silence in their own self-torment. Tony didn’t ask why he was there and Loki hadn’t asked him in return.

Instead they soaked in each other’s presence and ate fatty foods and any junk food they found.

“It was my fault.” Loki had spoken aloud and Tony had stopped eating to listen. “When I was in my cell and that beast had escaped I told him to take the stairs to the left. I wanted them to be hurt, I wanted them to feel pain and I didn’t care who he killed in his path just as long as Odin felt it.”

He didn’t look at him, too scared to see what Loki’s face might be like. It felt too heavy, too intimate like something he wasn’t allowed to witness. He heard Loki swallow and when he spoke again his voice was a growl, but he could hear the hoarse raspiness that came along with holding back tears.

“I didn’t expect that my mother would be there and in the end, he did kill everything in his path.”

Things had changed after that and while Tony hadn’t offered any comfort or advice, it felt like Loki was content with just an ear to listen. Later when this started to become a routine, Tony would talk about what the Arc Reactor meant and how he had gotten it. Loki only looked at it in interest, but it wasn’t the same greedy look Obidiah had given him, it was just curious and accepting.

Of course Tony couldn’t hide him forever and the others found out. To say that the others had taken it well was an understatement. They eventually came around when Loki finally told everyone what really happened back in New York and about Thanos. Of course they didn’t believe him and even Tony thought it was far fetched, but when things started to fit together, they realized that the weird events that had led up to New York and the things that came after were actually starting to make sense. That and with Thor’s explanations and credibility, they had offered Loki refuge.

And so that brought them to a few hours ago.

Loki, surprisingly, got along well with nearly everyone, but he was terribly close with Clint. They often had inside jokes, stuff they didn’t say, but understood, and they didn’t even have to talk just to understand each other. It was nice to see Clint find some closure and to see Loki’s shoulders free from the guilt he had put Clint in.

They wanted a movie night- something domestic to bring them closer as a team since they rarely got to spend time together in between conflicting schedules and missions and just the fact that they weren’t all together at the same time. And so at the end of it, they were drinking and laughing and then somehow the conversation turned to something a little bit more immature. Courtesy of Clint.

Who was the better kisser? And of course, Clint offered up spin the bottle- something he hadn’t played since university and something he had completely forgotten about.

Thor had shook his head and stood up. “I am not going to compete in this.” He had said in embarrassment. “Not with him.” He pointed over at Loki who just grinned with too much teeth.

“I’m hurt, we still haven’t shared that kiss that we promised before your coronation oh so long ago.” Loki faux pouted. “What after I confessed my love for you.”

Thor just laughed aloud and lightly slapped his shoulder. “Stop it. You know why and I’m afraid I could never compete with you.”

And Tony could understand. It’d be really weird to play with your own family, but he couldn’t understand why Thor would say he couldn’t compete with Loki. “Well why not?”

“I’ll let you all find out.” And with that, Thor had excused himself. But he wasn’t the only one. Bruce stood up with a few words of being too old for this sort of thing and Steve said he much prefered not to play this sort of game. They all teased him on his way out and Steve had rolled his eyes good naturedly despite being called a prude.

Surprisingly, Nat had agreed to play and so it was down to her, Clint, Loki, and himself. They set down ground rules, of course nothing too far or inappropriate and they were limited to only ten seconds. They all were a giggling mess by the time they were ready to play, too tipsy and way too happy to take any of this seriously. Nat went first since of course, ladies first, and she got Clint.

It was immediately that he realized what sort of situation he had found himself in. By the ten second mark, Nat was laughing and pushing Clint away and they were both wiping away spit and patting down their hair. It had been a familiar sort of kiss and one without too much heartfelt romance.

“So?” Loki had drawled.

“Nat.” Clint answered at the same time she said, “Me.”

It was Clint’s turn then and his bottle landed on Loki.

Tony hadn’t expected the heat of jealousy that had filled him when Loki only smiled with that mischievous smile of his that Tony absolutely adored and didn’t hesitate to reach out to Clint. His stomach twisted to watch Loki kiss him with as much passion as he did everything else.

“Time’s up.” Tony had said quickly and Loki was already pulling away with a hot grin as Clint let out a desperate noise and followed him after.

He was quick to compose himself and Clint reeled back with dark and blown out eyes. His hair was a mess again and his lips had been swollen. “Holy shit, what the fuck was that?” Clint’s expression was awestruck and in shock.

Loki had laughed and said one word. “Skill.”

Nat smiled, but her expression was already knowing. “Well?”

Clint turned to both he and Nat. “Loki.”

“Don’t worry Clint, you’re quite good.” Loki complimented. “Wouldn’t mind another sample though.”

Clint just spluttered and his face went red even when the look of his eyes were unmistakeable. “Fuck you.”

“You wish.” He purred.

“My turn.” Tony interrupted and he reached over for the bottle. As he spun it, he tried to brush off the weird anger that still lingered in his chest. It landed on Nat.

And well, this was all a competition, so he gave it his all. But Nat was nothing if not perfect in this too, but while hers was seductive and slow, he had learned a trick or two from his many escapades and in the end, Tony won this round. Even with only ten seconds, the room was already feeling too hot and there was a tension that he always accompanied these games.

But while Tony and clearly Clint was feeling the effects of it, Nat was cool as ever, lipstick barely smudged and face still relaxed as she took another sip of her drink. Loki, though looking collected, had a darker look and his lips were pink and there was a faint hint of red on his cheeks that he knew wasn’t from the alcohol. His jaw unclenched and he looked at the bottle instead when he caught Tony’s eyes.

His bottle turned and with growing anxiety, Tony watched it slow until it finally came to a stop. Nat.

And again, the same heat filled his chest and there was a sour taste in his mouth as he watched Loki close his eyes- eyelashes brush against her cheek-, his hands caress her jaw and stroke her neck, the way his mouth moved and tongue- nope.

He had to look away and it felt like the longest ten seconds of his life.

When it was over, Natasha had a more subdued reaction than Clint, but her gasp was just as breathy. “I can’t compete with that.”

“Right?” Clint threw his hands up in annoyance. “Let’s go again.”

“Oh no way.” Nat made to stand up. “I already kissed all of you, I’m heading home.”

Clint whined. “But I only kissed you and Loki. How do we know Loki’s the winner?”

“No way he’s the winner.” Tony muttered and he grabbed Clint and gave him a furious kiss. And okay- maybe this wasn’t the best way to deal with this sinking feeling in his stomach, but he was sure that he could blame it on the competitiveness of the game. No way Loki was a better kisser.

But when it was done, Clint was flushed and in awe, but with not too much thought, he still nodded and said Loki was ultimately the winner.

And with that, they were left alone. Tony had huffed and whined all the way down to his lab and Loki was teasing him all the same. So that’s how they got to where they were and in the end, he had to drop it.

But Tony just could not let it go. The next day, Thor had grinned as he guess correctly that yes, Loki had won.

And there was a strange tension just following them both that the others kept bringing up, but that neither Loki or he mentioned.

“I just don’t get it.” Tony said while he was sitting at the counter of the kitchen watching Loki throw away the end of the strawberry he was chewing. “I don’t get how you won.”

Loki sighed in irritation. “This again?” He asked. “I played fair and square.”

“But you’re you.”

Loki sneered. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You don’t seem like the type of guy to sleep around.”

He just huffed. “It’s not exactly impossible and it doesn’t mean like I am willing to roll in the sheets with just about anyone.” He set his dish in the dishwasher and started to make his way out. “If this is all, then I’ll spend my time elsewhere.”

“But-.” Tony continued, still feeling his stomach twist and flail as he tried to find an explanation as to why he couldn’t ignore it and Loki’s shoulders tensed even more. “There’s no way-.”

And Loki just kinda snapped. He turned around with narrowed eyes and lips twitching downwards. Tony didn’t have time to process because Loki crossed the distance. Tony shut his eyes, fully preparing to feel a blow, but there were hands cupping his jaw and thumb on his chin and lips on his own.

Tony’s own hands had come up to grab at Loki’s shoulders, but he couldn’t bring himself to push him away. He stumbled backwards, but Loki didn’t let up and pressed him against the counter. When his skin met the cold surface, he couldn’t help the gasp that came out then and Loki took the opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth. And oh shit- the pressure, the heat, the way Loki’s muscles felt under his hands- it was so overwhelming and so dizzying.

He felt himself go slack and Loki took the opportunity to nudge his legs open and slip between them. It turned into a mess of grinding and kisses that were slowly turning sloppier and hotter with every passing second.

“Okay- okay- you win.” Tony muttered as soon as Loki moved down to nip and lick at his neck.

“I want a prize then.” Loki murmured against his neck and the hot breath and soft brush of his lips and tongue sent shivers down his spine and goosebumpes appear on his skin.

“Whatever you want.” Tony promised.

“I want you.”

Loki pressed his body eve closer against Tony’s and he could feel Loki’s cock stirring against his thigh. Tony twisted his fingers in Loki’s pants, pulling him closer. And Tony simply lets himself go and let’s Loki capture his mouth.

He digs his nails into Loki’s shoulders and runs his hands down to his hips and grinds against him. He kisses back, every move of his lips, twist of his tongue, slow drag of his hips send shocks of electricity branching out through Tony’s nervous system.

Loki groaned and stepped forward even more, plastering his body to Tony’s and staking his claim there with the combination of teeth and tongue and Tony’s done for. He’s absolutely sure that this is it and no one will ever compare to Loki.

Tony maneuvered them to the living room and breaks away from Loki only enough to pull Loki’s overcomplicated shirt off and toss it to the side. He works on Loki’s pants while he simply waits with a sly grin and half-lidded gaze.

As soon as Loki’s completely undressed does Loki speak up. “Now this just won’t do.” With a wave of his fingers, Tony’s clothes disappear too and he realizes that the whole time he was struggling with Loki’s clothing, Loki could simply wave them away.

“Asshole.” He says as he pushes him down onto the sofa and Loki doesn’t even put up any fight.

He crawls over him and Loki grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him in for a quick and deep kiss as their bare cocks brush against each other with a silky friction that makes Tony’s whole body shiver with anticipation and want curl in his stomach.

They shift a bit trying to get comfortable on the sofa and Loki parts his legs easily and using the heels of his feet, pull Tony closer, the curve of his ass brushing against his straining erection. Tony eyed his expression and whispered into the air between them.

“Are you sure?”

“Completely. This time, I want you. In me.”

His voice was raspy and breathless, his eyes dark and hair matted to his head in a mighty sheen of sweat and Loki brought his hands up to splay them over Tony’s chest, over the arc reactor and Tony didn’t realize how much comfort that would bring him- how much that action alone would cause his heart to swell and throat to tighten up.

He fumbled for a bottle of lube that he had hidden in between the couch cushions and ignored Loki’s exasperated sigh. He smiled sweetly as he opens the bottle and pours lube onto his hand, then reaches down, stroking Loki a few times and watching him squirm and let out a few soft moans that drive him utterly insane. He takes a few breaths to calm himself and runs his hand even lower to slide a finger in, slowly stretching Loki open. 

“I wanted this.” He admitted even when he himself hadn’t known. He arched into Loki as he mouthed at Tony’s neck. “I wanted you.”

Loki slid his mouth up from his neck to his ear, leaving marks along the way. Tony adds a second finger and dragged a low groan from him that he could hear very well as well as Loki’s strained sentence. “Well I want you to fuck me.”

Loki dragged his nails down Tony’s back and Tony hissed in response, bucking his hips against Loki’s erection.

“Shit- Loki-.”

“Hard.” Loki growled under his breath and nipped at the spot just below his ear and he could hear every dirty word he spoke and nearly loses himself, but Loki doesn’t make it easy. “I want you to kiss me as you fuck me into the cushions.”

Tony’s breath is fast and hard now and he’s gasping as his hips buck against Loki frantically and Loki just grins that stupid perfect grin of his and purrs out a challenge. “Make me scream out your name for everyone to hear and know who I belong to.”

Tony snaps and lets out a growl of his own and pressed down to kiss Loki’s throat and everywhere, but Loki’s lips even when it’s clear that he wants him to. He fumbles for the bottle again and slicks up his hand to coat his cock

“Take me,” Loki practically demand because Loki won’t ever beg.. “Now, Tony. Make me yours.”

“Oh god-.”

“Yes?” Loki teases, but Tony’s mind is a haze to even pay attention to it.

Tony gasps, his hips stuttering. “Keep saying those things and I’m not gonna last- we haven’t even started.” He leans forward and grabs his hips, lifting him up as Loki wraps his legs around his waist and moans in encouragement.

“Fuck me.” Squirming and trying to get closer, Loki is all demanding and desperate.

Tony positions his cock at Loki’s entrance and takes a deep and shaky breath before pushing forward, slow and firm, and Loki lets out a loud moan. Tony bottoms out and he holds there for a few seconds while Loki wriggles under him and adjusts to the feeling of Tony filling him up.

Loki leans up and catches his lips in a searing kiss before Tony pulls out just barely and slams all the way back into him, grazing his prostate if Loki’s reaction is anything to go off of. 

Loki arches almost off the couch, his eyes flying wide and his mouth hanging open in a silent cry of pleasure. He lets go of Tony’s back to pull his head back down for a deep kiss that felt absolutely sexual. Their bodies moved together with such desperation and urgency and perfection that it felt like they were destined to be together.

And Tony adores the man more with every thrust, every breath shared between their kisses, and every heartbeat that pounds in unison between them.

“Tony…” Loki sighs aloud.

Tony moves just enough to slip his hand down and wrap his fingers around Loki’s erection, rubbing his thumb over the tip to smear the bead of pre-come around the head. He moves his lips to the spot at the base of Loki’s throat that has him moaning his name a little louder. As a reward for that, he gives Loki a long, luxurious stroke and changes the rhythm of his thrusts, just to drive him mad.

Loki groans slow and sweet and tightens around him wrenching a similar noise out of Tony. Loki rocks back into him with as much urgency as him and Tony’s hips stutter against Loki as he starts pumping Loki’s cock in his hand with an edge of desperation to the movement. “Come for me,” he says against his lips. “Come on, Lokes, I can’t hold it much longer…”

Loki’s words start to blur together until it turns into a mantra of Tony’s name and his movements stop and his body tenses. He practically yells Tony’s name and drags his nails down his back as he comes between them.

Tony kisses him again, driving his tongue into Loki’s mouth and whimpering as Loki’s walls flutter around him and then slams in as deep as he can go and his vision whitens a little bit as he comes inside of him. Almost immediately, he goes boneless on top of him and they cling to each other and ride out the aftershocks.

Eventually, Tony slowly pulls out and lays half on Loki and and half off the couch. “I think I know how you won.”

Loki snorts and presses a kiss to Tony’s matted hair. “I didn’t sleep with them.”

“You didn’t have to actually do it- your kiss, it’s like sex- all sex.”

Loki erupts into laughter.


End file.
